Everlasting Guilt
by avelace
Summary: How will you continue your life when all you feel is guilt? Ever wonder if your action is right? or wrong? or just plainly stupid? That's exactly the description of what i felt. I never expect meeting few people can change it all. They let me become one part of their life, and I just have this feeling which I'm not really familiar with. Contain OC ! Pairing still undetermined ;)
1. the beginning of the prologue

Hello reader! First things first, i want to thank you because you have gave a thought to read this fanfic, and i will try my best to make the story keep on going until it is completed.

Then, i want to say sorry if there's a spelling, grammar mistake, or even typo. Then again, i am a newbie in here. Actually this fic is based on FMA Brotherhood, but i don't really make it specific to the same conversation or place (I'm a quite lazy person LOL) sooo, i just use the same plot and main idea in this fic, hope you can tolerate it!

And lastly i own nothing except my OC here, well, glad of it because i don't know what will happen if i became the author HAHA xD

* * *

><p>"<em>Hard though it may be to accept, remember that guilt is sometimes a friendly internal voice reminding you that you're messing up."<em>  
><em><strong>Marge Kennedy<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>PROFILE<strong>

Name: Eleonora

Age: 14

Sex: Female

_Blood. All i can see is blood. The wall.. the floor.. I caught a glimpse at my shivering hand. Blood._

_I am starting to wonder where this blood came from. And i feel something other than floor below me.I avert my gaze to see what is that, which is a wrong move. All I see are piles of corpses staring right to my eyes as I scream, scream, and scream._

I woke with a start. 'It's just a stupid dream. It's just a stupid dream'

'Well, it's actually NOT a dream, it's a stupid memory'

'SHUT UP! IT'S NOT!' At least i don't want to admit that my consciousness is right.

'Geez, i must stop this talking-to-myself habit of mine, or else people will deem me as The Crazy Alchemist'

* * *

><p>I guess i really hate to be here because when i start to think about what is bound to happen after i open this damn door, i start to regret my stupid decision for agreeing to come to <em>his<em> office. Yeah. _His._ That _good-for-nothing_ colonel aka the flame alchemist aka my super womenizer superior.

'If he ever caught me thinking about this,I won't see tomorrow ever again' ...

...

JUST KIDDING! I probably will try to annoy him more HAHAHA. It seem that as i thought something like this(well i can't really describe _this_) my facial expression is kinda gave me away. Why i know this? Well, if you caught yourself thinking about something funny, and realize that actually _that_ someone who is actually the one you're making fun in your brain is standing in front of you and have this expression which sound like just-continue-what-you're-thinking-and-i'll-burn-you-to-crisp.

"Ooops, i think i forgot to knock because i am personally stupefied because of your pretty face, _Colonel_" I said sheepishly.

As i say this, a vein popped out on the colonel's face, "Ha..ha.. your flattery never cease to amuse me ,Frozen." "Why, thankyou, i feel so damn honored" i retort at his pathetic excuse of sarcasm.

Well, why am i here again? OH YEAH totally forgot that one.

"So... what this so-called-important mission that you called me here?" i ask as i remembering the call he gave me this morning. "Is it have a connection to whatever happening out there causing some state alchemists' death?"

I guess i pretty much hit the mark by seeing the look in colonel's face, his face turn serious immediately. _Uh..oh.. i don't like how this goin'_

"Unfortunately yes, do you know the life-sewing alchemist?" judging by my confused look he continue again, "Shortly, he is supposed to be on the court today but the killer, _Scar_ as we named him has killed him alongwith his daughter this morning"

I just felt my stomach turn at the statement. 'Killer kill a villain huh? What a twisted mindset.'

"Soo.. I take it that you want me to capture him alive or beat his ass to a bloody pulp and then kill him ? Just so you know, i will count this as a favor." I said with a toothy grin.

The said colonel just give me his trademark grin, "I give you the permission to kill him on the spot, but there's any way to capture him, do so. Just don't be too rough on him, i'm afraid we can't afford another burial for him."

"Roger that, Cap-

**BAM**

"What the hell is that?" i feel my anger flared for anybody who dared to cut my sentences.

Just as I look back, I am flying in the air. LITTERALY.

"WHAT THE HELL MAJOR ARMSTRONG?! I'M NOT SOMEKIND OF RAGDOLL" i scream as he continue his ranting about something that sounds like 'I really glad to see you' or 'You are thinner' or something else i can't really comprehend at the moment.

_I guess it's save to say the man's name really live up to the reality.._

As he put me down, i just realized that he actually came here with Hughes and Hawkeye.

"Hello Nora, what are you doing here?" same old Riza, always so polite.

"Hello Miss Hawkeye, i just came here for whatever this so-called colonel have to s-

"NORA-CHANNN, DO YOU KNOW MY BABY GIRL HAS THIS NE-

"SHUT UP HUGHES and **I DO NOT CARE**!" i screamed angrily as he dared becoming the second person who interupt my so damn speeches.

"Ahem"

.

.

We, I mean me, Hughes, Hawkeye, and Armstrong immediately turn our heads to the source of 'ahem' sound.

"Well, i guess we can start to discuss what ACTUALLY we are supposed to discuss." He said every word with such intensity that i have no wonder if everybody stop all of their stupid ranting, except for me and Hawkeye of couse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Well I think that's all for chapter 1, what a bad cutting right? I just get so irritated with all the mosquitoes in my computer room, so i guess i will continue the story with the next chapter.

Your reviews will be appreciated! NO! IT WILL BE VERY VERY VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! 3


	2. The Storm Named Scar

Konichiwaa everybodyy! –

How's your summer holiday guys? I really have a damn long holiday right now bcs I've graduated from senior high school! *cheers*

And secondly, I'm gonna say sorry for the abrupt stop last time :p

AND! Really, i really need your reviews and maybe some other ways that can show me either i should continue this or not. Even though it's only one, it still means a lot to

So, PLEASE! When you've read this fic, gimme a bit review and maybe one or two advice about my writing style xD

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I own nothing except my OC ! haha :D

Soo finally this is the 2nd chapter! Enjoy guys! *cheers*

* * *

><p>"<em>Pain is pain...Just because one person's problem is less traumatic than another's doesn't mean they're required to hurt less."<em>  
><em><strong>― J.A. Redmerski The Edge of Never<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"So, what's this about Colonel?" Thanks to any God out there Lt. Hawkeye finally break this ice.

It seems everyone is as confused as her until Hughes open his mouth "Yeah Roy, I've been wondering too, unless it's about..." his voice trails off and it seems that a horrible thought occured to him. "YOU WANT TO TAKE ELICIA AND HER THINGS AWAY FROM MEE~"

The said colonel shut his eyes as if he is in pain. Well, he actually do in _pain_ because Hughes is being an especially a pain in the ass right now, no, I mean EVERYTIME.

I decided that this is the right time to put a stop to this soap opera. "So, can you determine where this scar is right now?"

I see some realization in the other's faces, 'I guess I forgot to explain the purpose of them here before, well whatever'

"I take it that it's about Scar, sir?" asked Hawkeye.

"Not really, I can't determine where he is at the moment but i can conclude that he is still in this area and Yes, It's about Scar, Lieutenant." Answered Mustang as he put his business facade on.

_Silence_

_._

"Well, we have no idea what his aim is, and he's extremely elusive. We only knew that he has a big scar on his forehead." said major Armstrong carefully after a moment.

"Brigadier General Gran was also one of the killed victim." Added Hughes.

Needless to say I'm so damn shocked. 'I-it's just n-no way! No way!'

"_That _Br-brigadier General Gran?!," the colonel asked obviously as shocked as i am. "He was the lead of weapon transmutation and troop combat divisions!" he stammered nervously.

"That's just how much trouble this guy is." Hughes then see the colonel in the eye. "Listen to me, Deploy more guards and stay put for a while," he continued, "I'm asking this as a friend too. The only famous alchemist around here were you and Tucker, right?"

As the lieutenant say this, Mustang's face contorted with horror as if he had remembered something awful.

"SHIT!" he cried.

The cold feeling washed over me. "What is it colonel?!" I asked urgently. _It's better be nice,please no more trouble in the middle of the day._

"The ELRICS are at the town, and OBVIOUSLY who DOESN'T know about the fullmetal alchemist?" he reasoned.

_OH no, we are just getting into deep shit hole._

Meanwhile the others begin to become frantic and I choose this moment to point what the obvious chosen option right now.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? We're coming to the rescue!" I said determinedly.

Outside, the thunder roar again and again. 'It seems that the weather is in my favor _not Mustang's_.'

We hurriedly search the town for anysign of the fullmetal alchemist or Scar or maybe both of them.

AND by _we,_ I mean us and a whole lot soldiers.

* * *

><p>Red. Cold-Red eyes is looking straight at my blue one.<p>

"That's as far as you can go." Mustang said as he fired a bullet upward as a reprimand

"A close-call, huh Fullmetal?" he sneered at the blond teenage alchemist, then he turn his eyes to the villain himself, "So, you're also the one behind the murder at Tucker's residence?"

Scar, as we named him, narrowed his eyes, "Alchemist are those that twist the natural state of creation to a degenerate form." He said as he clenched his fists,"It's a sacrilage to the messenger of God, we are those who must carry out God's judgement."

"Well, you just used the said alchemy yourself, Mr. God's Messenger" I retort as i readied myself to fight him if necessary.

I prepared myself as I'm going to launch myself when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Interesting..." the colonel trailed off, "Do not lay a hand on him, Frozen." He put on his gloves which contain a certain transmutation circle.

Apparently, Scar seems to have a recognition at Mustang's identity.

"Mustang, huh? As in the nation alchemist?"

At this Mustang wear his usual annoying smirk, "Indeed. Roy Mustang. The FLAME ALCHEMIST!"

Well I just have the urge to roll my eyes right then but.. no. Too dangerous to do it here. Ha.

Scar seems shaking with excitement when he saw Mustang has thrown the gun to Hawkeye, "For one that turns against God to come in person to receive judgement... TODAY IS A GOOD DAY!"

"YOU FOOL! You've known that I am the flame alchemist and yet you dare to fight _me_?!"

'No, stupid colonel, _YOU'RE _the only one who's a fool right now! Is your ego big enough for you to forget the damn weather?' I grit my teeth and run straight to the said colonel as he begins to snap his fingers.

"STOP YOU STUPID COLO-" Suddenly Lt. Hawkeye is sweeping Mustang off his feet , thus the arm which Scar thrust intended for Mustang hits the air.

Fully intending to take advantage of the situation I clap my hand and transmute the raindrops around me into an ice then I change its shape to a gigantic ice drill.

Confused for a moment, Scar immediately leaped back after his right hand cut slightly by the drill

Satisfied with my accomplishment, I smirk, "Unlike this flame guy here, do not expect me to lose when the weather IS in my favor."

* * *

><p>an

YEAYY finally..

Actually i've abandoned this fic bcs there's no respond whatsoever but because my holiday is sooooo long and i've got nothing to do at home well yea I think I will continue thiss

I really hope you guys review this fic :')xx


End file.
